


Just a Kiss

by webcricket



Series: 24 Days of Christmas Advent Drabbles [4]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 06:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12929871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webcricket/pseuds/webcricket
Summary: Prompt Pairing or Ship - I saw [person A] kissing [person B] underneath the mistletoe last night. Innocent smol Jack, Dadstiel, mistletoe fluff, and a holiday crack ship courtesy of JackXClaire.





	Just a Kiss

“Jack, what are you doing?”

The Nephilim flinches at the gravelly rumble of Castiel’s tone. He hides the cluster of greenery and red ribbon he was trying to hang from the doorframe behind his back as the angel approaches. “Nothing, I was-”

Cas stops in front of the boy, blue eyes narrowing askance.

Jack’s gaze drops to his feet. A contrite rosy hue tints his pale cheeks as he shifts his weight and holds out the bouquet of mistletoe for Cas to see. “It’s mistletoe. I was, uh, waiting for Claire.” Brow a tight knot of nervous energy, he looks up to the angel for approval.

Cas’ jaw drops, expression growing wide in alarm at the boy’s unexpected confession. “You-?” he stutters. “And Claire?” Jody and the girls were staying at the bunker for Christmas. A real _holiday affair_ as Dean put it. Cas noticed Jack spending more time with Claire in the preceding days, and he thought nothing of their interactions. Until now.

Jack nods with enthusiasm, a broad smile stretching across his mouth, words zealously running together in reply, “Yes, I saw you kissing Y/N underneath the mistletoe last night and when I asked him Sam said it’s tradition and I thought if I stood here and Claire walked by I could kiss her.”

“You-”

Jack interrupts, a single eyebrow arching curiously, “What do I do with my tongue?” He thrusts the glistening ruddy muscle from his mouth, crossing his eyes to watch while he curls it to touch his nose.

The panic in Cas’ aspect deepens. He peers to either end of the hall, searching for reprieve, backup, safety in numbers, anything that would save him from needing to answer Jack’s query. Nothing in his angelic existence has prepared him to have _the talk_ with a half-human horny teenage boy slash archangel. Images of birds and bees buzz around inside the angel’s head and the only coherent word of advice that springs to mind is the less than helpful rehashing of Dean’s counsel when Cas first showed interest in you to: _Just go for it, man. I’m sure she doesn’t bite…hard._

Jack mumbles around the appendage protruding between his teeth, “It looked like you put your tongue in-”

“Jack!” Cas cuts him off, cheeks reddening. Finding no immediate help, he sucks in a sharp breath, stating, “I suggest you keep your tongue in your mouth.”

The boy withdraws his tongue, a small disappointed frown tilting his lips.

“For now,” Cas adds.

Jack’s face brightens hopefully.

“Y/N and I, we…just try to be patient.” The angel awkwardly places a palm on the boy’s shoulder and gives him a meaningful squeeze.

“Cas! Jack! There you are!” you shout, rounding the corner.

Claire is on your heels. She glances up at Jack through lashes thick with mascara, shining blonde waves tamed into a side braid, mouthing, “Hey.”

The boy’s lip curls into a bashful smile.

“What happened to finding Jack and meeting up in the garage?” you ask. “Dean wanted to leave like 15 minutes ago. And patience is not one of his virtues.”

“I know,” Cas apologizes, “but Jack and I had something very important to discuss.”

“Is that a Star Wars poster?” Claire tries not to appear too interested in Jack’s bedroom decor.

Jack bobs his head. “I downloaded all the movies. You want to watch them?”

Claire bites her lip and snorts, “Yeah, I mean I guess it beats stomping around in the wilderness all afternoon in search of some random tree to murder in the name of holiday cheer.”

Jack steps aside so Claire can enter his room. He glances to Cas, asking, “Is it okay if we stay here?”

“Just, uh, maybe leave the door open,” Cas splutters as you grab his hand, threading your fingers through his.

“Come on, angel. Let’s go kill a tree and unleash some Christmas spirit,” you jest at Claire’s unturned and totally unimpressed back. Tugging Cas down the hall, shooting him a curious smirk, you inquire in a whisper, “ _What_ was that all about?”

“Jack likes Claire,” he states solemnly.

“I’m sure it’s perfectly innocent.”

“The teenage hormones and all that barely suppressed rage,” he laments, “it’s an explosion waiting to ignite.”

“Claire can handle herself,” you note.

“It’s not Claire that I’m worried about.”


End file.
